Just a Matter of Ethics and Belief
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: A glimpse on his life before we met him. Just what made this person who he is? Guess it was something that was just built up gradually.


**Moyashi-neechan: **Hello again, I'm still on the process of writing my other fics when this came into mind (I blame my PR Class). Sufficient to say, the damn plot bunny won't leave me alone to do my work. So here it is... a story to remove the cursed bunny out of system. Enjoy! (Although I highly doubt that you would... sigh~) **T.T'**

Yes, this story is about the most hated character in DGM. Don't ask for anymore details why in the world did I write something entirely about him. All I know is that I needed to deconstruct him (I blame my Psych class on this one). Period. The genre is angst because... well its angsty and I have no idea what genre this would properly fit. Horror, maybe? Anyway... read on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM or any of its characters, Hoshino Katsura does.

* * *

_**Just A Matter of Ethics and Belief**_

* * *

**I.**

For as long as I could remember...

My family has always been proud.

Mother always say we were God's favored family.

Father always say that we were the blessed ones.

God's Chosen to save humanity from evil.

I always wondered why though.

_Why would my family say that?_

But even if I don't really know...

I relished and cherished our reputation.

We are God's Blessed Ones.

The Chosen.

We are the Protector of Humanity

...

...

...

..

.

**II.**

I was a bit older

When my mother told me a secret.

She told me I have an older sister.

I was surprised.

I was confused.

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"Why haven't I seen her?"

"Doesn't she like me?"

My mother smiled.

Then she patted my head.

"I'm sure she would have loved you with all her heart."

"But she is no longer here with us."

...

..

.

"Why?"

I asked.

..

.

"She went to meet a Saint."

I was amazed.

"A Saint?"

My mother nodded.

"Yes a Saint that came from our family a long time ago."

I blinked.

_We have a Saint in our family!_

_Is that why we are blessed?_

My mother continued telling me this secret.

"Your sister, she was our first child."

"The moment she was old enough."

"They called her."

I crinkled my nose.

"They?"

"The Church"

"Oh~"

_We really are blessed._

_The Church even calls our family themselves._

_They don't do that to anyone, don't they?_

"The Church called your sister to meet the Saint."

Mother told me fondly.

I was amazed again.

_My sister met a Saint!_

_My sister met a Saint!_

"What happened to her then?"

My mother smiled.

But it wasn't like the smile I usually see.

"The Saint liked her so much that she sent her to heaven."

I wasn't able to say anything at first.

_I have a sister in heaven already?_

"She's already in Heaven? Does that mean she became an Angel?"

..

.

Mother smiled that I-don't-usually-see smile again.

"Yes, my son. She became an Angel."

**III.**

I wanted to meet the Saint too.

I want to see her.

I want to become an Angel too

So I could go to Heaven

And I could meet my sister.

..

.

I tried my best in my studies.

I always made my parents happy.

I always eat my vegetables

And I always talk politely.

..

.

_I want to meet the Saint!_

..

.

Then the day of my birth came.

My family celebrated

With a great party in honor of my name.

So many important people came,

But the most great have come to me and say:

"I blessed this boy in the name of the God Our Savior"

"May you live a happy life and continue in the Path of Light."

As a gesture of respect,

I kissed his hand,

Particularly the one finger

With a ring as golden as the sun.

Then my father stood beside me,

He was smiling very proudly,

Saying his gratitude to the gracious Priest.

..

.

Then he asked me a wonderful question:

"Are you happy my son, is there anything more you wished?"

**IV.**

We were on a carriage.

We're already near the castle.

_I'm going to meet the Saint!_

They say The Saint lives inside that castle.

_I'm going to meet the Saint!_

Father and Mother gave me my wish.

They let me go the place called Black Order.

Mother told me to behave.

Father told me to be brave.

_I'm going to meet the Saint!_

When we arrived the place was dark and gloomy.

I wonder why since a Saint should be living in it.

Everyone we passed by seemed to be not very nice.

Always wearing black

With eyes that seems to look so sad and scared.

_Why?_

_Isn't a Saint living in this place?_

_They should be very happy._

Then Father and the men took me into a very dark room

I asked: "What is happening?"

My father told me: "Be quiet. You'll see her soon."

..

.

_Her?_

_The Saint?_

..

.

With that said nothing more.

I waited

And waited

To see her glorious form.

I imagined her to the most beautiful creature.

As beautiful as Jesus' mother.

I imagined her to have wings of purest white.

I imagined her to have a kind face

And golden hair

And blue blue eyes.

An Angel.

A Saint.

..

.

Then suddenly the room was filled with light.

I was nervous and scared.

_The Saint is here!_

_I'm finally going to see her!_

The light subsided into a faint glow.

What I saw was something I have never thought of.

_This is the Saint?_

_.._

_._

She was enormous.

She had no body like man.

She looked like a snake.

A snake with no eyes.

She had no arms but only hair.

She was like a Dragon.

..

.

A Demon.

..

.

I became angry.

..

.

_This is no Saint!_

_.._

_._

_My sister met this creature?_

_.._

_._

_This Monster?_

_.._

_._

I was very angry.

..

.

"You are not a Saint!"

I yelled at her.

"You are not a Saint!"

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **This story will only have three chapters. I'll just upload the others later. Thanks for reading this! Oh well... *_glares at the plot bunny* Happy now! Grrr._

* * *

_**Paging! Paging!**_

Moyashi-neechan is currently looking for a rabbit with red hair and green eye. He always wears an eye patch over his right eye. If you found him, please report to Moyashi-neechan's profile. She needs the rabbit for one of her stories pronto or her readers will burn her to death.

Thank you for your cooperation.


End file.
